A power supply system for an electric vehicle is known which includes an electric vehicle and a power supply apparatus that supplies power to the electric vehicle in a non-contact manner.
An electric vehicle includes a communication section that transmits a signal (hereinafter, referred to as a “request signal”) for requesting for a supply of power and a power receiving section (power receiving coil) that can be supplied with power in a non-contact manner. A power supply apparatus includes a power supply section (power supply coil) that can supply power in a non-contact manner and a control section that controls the supply of power to the power supply coil in response to a request signal transmitted from an electric vehicle. For example, PTL 1 is known as a related art document.